PROJECT Sonic: Part Two
by Sonic Remix
Summary: COMPLETED Robotnik has stolen the plans for Santuary! It's up to Sonic, Manic, Ali, and his newfound friends to stop Robotnik!


P.R.O.J.E.C.T. Sonic: Part Two  
by Shayne Thames 

* * *

Chapter 5: 

Sky Chase: "Winds of Destiny"  


* * *

High in the sky, the Tornado was being flown by Manic. Sonic was 

crouched on the wing. Sonic's mind was drifting back a few hours about how 

he treated the others when they left. Ali had refused to turn tail on the 

mission, despite Sonic and Manic's pleas. She finally gave up, and Sonic 

asked the others to stay behind. After a few groans and whines, they gave 

it up and left Manic and Sonic alone. 

Up in the air, the breeze felt good to Manic, but Sonic didn't really 

care at the moment. He felt bad for making them stay behind. 

"Manic?" Sonic called. "Think I was being too hard on the others?" 

"Eh, you just didn't want them to get hurt or anything..." 

Manic glaced behind the plane every so-often, squinting into the 

mirror. 

"Hmmm..." 

"Hey Sonic?" 

"Yea, bro?" 

"What's your opinion on the FFs?" 

Sonic thought hard on that one. "Tails is cool to be around. 

Especially for a little kid. Gryph...eh, she maybe a bit goofy, but hey, we 

all need a little humor in our lives. Slasher, man, can she fight! We need 

someone like her..." 

"What about Shalita?" Manic asked. 

"Shalita? She's.....um....how should I say it? She's....different..." 

Manic laughed. 

"HA!" 

"'HA'? What do you mean 'HA'?" 

"I know what you mean!" 

"What-?" 

"You like her!" 

"-I do not!" 

"Ya do so! I seen guys who talk that way before. YOU, my friend, are 

glando." 

"I am NOT glando!" Sonic argued. 

"Aw come on! I saw how you looked at her. You are lovesick, bro!" 

"Liar! Uh....." 

Ali popped her head up from the side. "Hey boys!" 

"AGH!" Sonic yelped. "Be still, my heart! Mom! What in the heck-?!" 

Slasher poked her head up. "Hi." 

Sonic just stared as Ali rode on the flying raptor. 

"Uh-" 

"Not a word, Sonic," Manic snapped. "I see it too." 

"I didn't know you had wings, Slash!" Sonic exclaimed. 

"Well the tavern was too dark for you to see them," Slasher explained. 

There was a thump on the plane wing...next to Sonic. 

"What was that?!" Sonic yelped. 

"Uh, look behind ya bro. I think we hit something..." Manic said, 

pointing. 

Sonic looked. There was a mess of feathers clinging to the wing. 

Sonic crawled over to it. He heard whimpering as he lifted a feathery wing 

to look under it. 

Shalita was clinging onto the wing, hanging on for dear life. 

"Shalita..?" Sonic breathed. "Wha-how-?" 

Shalita looked at Sonic, scared to death. "Sonic!" 

"Shalita, it's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of!" Sonic said, 

trying to calm her down. 

"Sonic, lookit my wing..." she whimpered. 

Sonic took a glance and shuttered. It looked horrible! 

"Will it be okay?" he asked. 

"Yea, give it a few minutes," she said. "Ran into one of Botnik's 

goons." Sonic held her hand. 

"Don't be afraid," he soothed. Shalita looked up at him. 

Sonic gave her a warm smile. 

Her eyes lit up for a moment. 

Then she turned away and folded her wings around herself, taking 

Sonic by suprise. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. 

"Just leave me alone," came the muffled reply. 

Determined, Sonic poked his head under her wing. "Aw, come on, 

Shalita. What's wrong?" 

"Sonic, I-" she started. Suddenly there was low murmering too low for 

the others to hear. For a moment, all was quiet. 

From out of no where- 

"Tickle tickle tickle!" Sonic cooed. Shalita started giggling and 

laughing uncontrolably. She opened her wings, where Sonic was tickling her. 

Suceeding, he slowed down. She giggled, looking at him. He smiled, 

returning the look. 

Her arm snapped out, grabbing his hand. 

"My turn," she smirked. Suddenly she grabbed both his hands and 

leaped off the plane. 

Manic and Ali gasped, but Slasher smirked. 

"Don't worry," was all she said. 

Shalita was soaring through the sky with Sonic with his eyes shut. 

"Are we dead yet?!" he yelped. 

"Open your eyes!" Shalita called. 

Sonic did so...and was amazed. 

The view from the plane was nothing like a view he got with Shalita. 

"Wow, Shalita! This is cool!" he breathed. 

Shalita smiled.Then she started decending towards the ocean below. 

"Hey, uh, Shalita? What-" Sonic started. Sonic's feet skimmed the 

surface of the ocean. 

He saw what she was doing and laughed. She laughed with him. Then she 

shot straight up in the air. 

"Wow! We're going so high!" Sonic smiled. 

She stopped and looked at Sonic, smiling. 

"Going down?" she asked. 

"Huh-?!" 

Before Sonic knew it, Shalita had let go of Sonic, and was dropping 

towards the ocean fast. 

Just before he was sure he was gonna die, Shalita dive bombed after 

him and caught him just before he hit. 

Sonic opened his eyes and slowly gave a laugh. It would been fun 

hadn't he thought he was gonna die. 

Shalita laughed with him. She tossed him up a bit and caught him, 

holding him by wrapping her arms around him. 

"Y'know Shalita...that was pretty fun," he blushed a bit. 

Suddenly a ray shot out and hit Sonic, knocking him sensless. 

"Sonic!" Shalita cried, feeling his body growing slack. She paniced, 

her view switching from a lifeless Sonic to the air fortress. Another ray 

missed Shalita, but it certainly did damage for Sonic. A net shot out and 

enwrapped the two. Caught, Shalita held Sonic close, checking to see how 

bad Sonic was hit. 

There was a bad mark on his chest. Shalita couldn't tell how bad it 

was until she heard his breath slowing down durasucly. She whimpered and 

cradled him. Sonic cheated death once, but he probably has a thin chance of 

surviving this attack. 

Sonic had taken heavy damage. His mobility files were down, life 

support was failing, and his voice files had been damaged. 

He opened his eyes and looked up at Shalita. He wish he could hold 

her hand and say it would be alright. But he could not. He was helpless. 

Helpess to save them. His eyes drifted to an object around Shalita's neck. 

A neckless....it was a symbol of a feather trapped inside a diamond. 

The Wind Emerald. 

Does Shalita know where the Wind Emerald is? 

* * *

Chapter 6: 

Areowing: "Winds of Fate" 

* * *

Manic was staring straight ahead. The ship that loomed into view was 

HUGE. 

"Uh, is anyone seeing this right?" he asked. 

"Yea....yea, I see it too," Ali said. 

"You guys go on ahead, I'll try to find a hangar to land in." Manic 

said and broke away. 

***** 

Sonic and Shalita hung, dangling in the air with their wrists tied 

together. Sonic had his systems self-repaired, but was still pretty weary 

about the mark on his chest. Shalita hung limp, trying to be very still. 

"Don't worry, Shalita. We'll get out of this, somehow," he said. 

"Sonic? There's something I wanna tell ya..." Shalita started. 

Sonic, with his head facing opposite of Shalita, his eyes widened. 

Those are the famous six words before- 

"Yes?" 

"I-" 

"I see you two are awake," a voice interupted. Both hedgehogs turned 

and scowled at the intruder. Robotnik came in, smirking. "Well well well. 

If it isn't the traitor and the winged freak. How nice it is to see you 

both again." 

"Cut the bull, Buttinski. What do you want?" Shalita snapped. 

Well, my dear. It has come to my attention that Sonic here is in 

possesion of 4 of the 6 Neo Chaos Emeralds. Which would explain 

his....malfuntion..." 

Sonic growled. "You'll never have the emeralds. And you will never 

have ME." 

Robotnik just smirked. "Oh, I doubt that, ol' boy." 

He snapped his fingers and 2 robots appeared and untied Shalita. 

"HEY! WHAT ARE DOING WITH HER?!" Sonic screamed. 

"Well, if you refuse to cooperate with me, then the dear girl here 

will be my new test subject for the improved biorobotisizer." 

Shalita gasped and tried to pull away. 

"NO! ROBOTNIK! I....I give up. You win." 

Robotnik smirked. "That's more like it. Now, hand over the emeralds." 

Sonic was snapped loose from the rope and he closed his eyes. 4 

globes of light appeared from him, which melted into the emeralds. 

Suddenly, he dropped to the ground, clutching his chest. 

"Yes, you will feel the burning for a while, but when it passes, you 

will once more be MINE." Robotnik smiled evilly. He laughed loudly. 

"NOOOOO!!!" Shalita screamed. In a rush of adrinaline, she ripped 

away from her captors, grabbed the emeralds before Robotnik could grasp 

them, and made a run for it. 

Robotnik screamed loudly. 

"FIND HER! DO NOT LET HER ESCAPE!" 

His words echoed through the hallways, sending shivers down her spine. 

***** 

"There it is, straight ahead! Areowing!" Ali pointed. 

"Ali, we need to find a place to land," Slasher called up. 

".....Oops." 

"'Oops'? What do you mean 'Oops'? I hate when you say that." 

"I don't see a place to land at, Slash," Ali said. 

"Hold on, I see a spot to land at," Slasher said and landed on a pad. 

Ali got off and looked up at the raptor. "Now to find our way inside." 

"LOOK OUT!" Slasher called, swinging her tail. It smashed into what 

looked like a robot rhino on wheels. 

"Whoo! Thanks Slasher. What WAS that, anyway?" Ali asked. 

"Rhino Tank. Robot on wheels. They have NO pilots." Slasher informed. 

Suddenly a great shadow darkened Areowing. Slasher and Ali looked up 

to see what looked like a HUGE battle station ship. 

"OH....BOY...." Slasher whistled. 

"Oh boy is right," Ali added. 

* * *

Chapter 7: 

Gigantic Angel: "Fire in the Heart" 

* * *

Shalita ran as fast as she could, carrying the emeralds. She needed to get them away from Robotnik, away from his grasp. She rounded a corner and stopped for a breather. Suddenly, three of the 4 emeralds glew and shot away from her hand. 

"No, WAIT!" she cried, but it was too late. The emeralds were gone. All she had left was the Water Emerald. The Water Emerald glew and moved away from her at a much slower pace, as if it wanted Shalita to follow it. 

"What is it up to?" she asked herself. The ship suddenly gave a shutter as it landed in its hanger. 

***** 

Manic could see the larger ship as Areowing docked in the hanger. Using this chance, he flew the tiny plane into the gigantic hangar, which was like a fly compared to King Kong. The skies had grown cloudy and dark. Manic landed the plane and got out, looking around. The hangar itself was so big, a whole city could fit in it! Manic wasn't sure WHERE to start. A faint green light caught his eye. 

"Huh?" 

He wandered over to the light, which was hovering near a wall. The light was the Earth Emerald. 

"The Earth Emerald!" he gasped. "Something must've happened to Sonic!" 

Then he noticed there was something hanging on the wall. A bow and a case of arrows. Bow and arrows! Manic hadn't used them since he was 10! He grabbed the bow and strapped the case to his back. 

Suddenly the Earth Emerald shot off in a direction. 

"Hey wait!" Manic called, running after it. "STOOOOP!" 

***** 

"Ohhhh, we are SO in trouble, Slash," Ali murmered. 

"How could you tell?" Slasher murmered. 

"Well," Ali started. "We need to find what happened with Sonic and Shalita. Then we-" 

"Ali, look!" Slasher pointed. 

A yellow and purple light shone through the darkness towards them. 

"What's that?" Ali called. 

"It's the Ice and Life Emeralds!" Slasher said. 

The Ice Emerald came up to Ali and the Life Emerald came up to Slasher. 

"What are they doing?" Ali asked. 

The Emeralds shot off downwards towards the floor of the hangar. 

"I think they want us to follow them," Slasher said. "Hang on. We're taking off!" 

Ali quickly got on Slasher and she flew off after the emeralds. 

***** 

Shalita did her best to follow the water emerald down the hallway to the end of the hallway, where she saw a bright light. 

***** 

Manic loaded his bow and arrow, preparing to follow the earth emerald into the room up ahead. 

***** 

"Hang on Ali!" Slasher cried. "We're coming up on that room up ahead!" 

"I'm ready, Slasher!" Ali said. 

***** 

All 4 converged into the huge room at the same time. 

"Manic! Slasher! Ali!" Shalita cried. 

"Slasher! Mom! Shalita!" Manic called. 

"Shalita! Manic!" Slasher and Ali said at the smae time. 

"This is no coinidence," Shalita said defiantely. "The emeralds led us here." 

"Yes, but WHY?" Slasher asked. 

A laughter rang out throughout the room. 

"This....is....bad," Shalita shuttered. 

A light shone in the far corner. A familiar figure was seen. He had his back turned to them, and he hung in the air by his wrists, handcuffed. 

"SONIC!" Ali screamed, trying to run forward. Shalita held her back. 

"Wait, it's not what you think!" Shalita warned. 

"What do you mean?" Ali asked. 

Before she could say anything else, Sonic was lowered to the ground and the rope dissappeared. 

He turned to face them, his eyes shining a dark maroon color. He lifted his bounded wrists and yanked them apart, destroying the handcuffs. He let out a growl which frightened Ali to the core of her soul. 

And without another word, he revved up and rushed at them with a speed greater than they have ever seen. They managed to dodge out of the way, with Slasher and Shalita taking to the air. 

Sonic then shot rope at Slasher, Ali, and Manic, trying them up, with the last rope missing Shalita. 

"SONIC! STOP!" Shalita cried. 

Sonic snapped his head towards her and smiled devilishly. 

"You are mine," he said, in a voice not of his own. 

"RUN FOR IT, SHALITA!" Ali cried. 

Shalita, although afraid, said, "I will not." 

The three gasped and stared at Shalita. 

"You can't!" Manic cried. 

"You'll be killed!" Ali gaped. 

"I'm through running," Shalita said. "Sonic! I know you're still in there! Ypu're not Robotnik's slave!" 

"Forget it," Sonic growled. Then from out of nowhere, he took out his wrist laser and Shalita's left wing. 

"SHALITA!" the others cried as she fell to the ground. Sonic leaped at her and pointed the laser in her face. 

"And now, you will die," he growled. 

"Sonic, you can't!" Shalita cried, tears streaking down her face. 

Sonic sneered. "And why not?" he asked, expecting a lame answer. But what she said next stabbed him deep in his heart. 

"Because," she shuttered, crying. "I love you," she whispered. 

Sonic's eyes widened, remember what she was about to say to him earlier before Robotnik captured him. He stared long and hard at Shalita's face. Despite her frightened look, he knew she wasn't just saying this. 

Shalita had her eyes shut, and felt cold metal brush her cheek. She cringed, expecting him to strike her any moment. 

"Sonic?" Ali called. 

Sonic looked up, and put a finger to his lips. 

Ali, Manic, and Slasher looked at each other. The rope suddenly snapped apart, freeing them. 

Shalita was sure she was going to die. Suddenly he whispered gently in her ear. 

"I love you too." 

Shalita opened her eyes to find Sonic gently pressing his lips to hers. She took the kiss and embraced him in a big hug. "Oh Sonic! You're back!" she cried. 

Slowly, the two pulled apart. Ali, Manic, and Slasher saw where a strange glow came from their chests. 

"What's going on?" Manic asked. Ali smiled. 

"The Neo Chaos Emeralds," she said simpily. 

Sonic cupped his hands under the glow as a red emerald appeared. The Fire Emerald. 

The Wind Emerald appeared in Shalita's hands. All six of the emeralds came togeter and surrounded Sonic. Then they merged, he appeared, a golden yellow instead of blue. 

Sonic looked at his hands, then to the others. He shot a fist into the air and shouted "SUPER SONIC!" 

The others cheered as Shalita hugged Sonic. 

Sonic noticed Shalita's wing. 

"Shalita! Oh gosh, here!" he gasped, putting a hand on her wing. Within a moment, her wing was healed. 

"Thank you," she smiled. 

"Shalita, you and the others get outta here. I'm gonna get that Eggman!" he said. 

Shalita nodded as a cry rang out. 

"You're too late, Sonic. Doomsday is here!" Roboitnik cried, running down the hallway. 

Sonic ran after him. 

* * *

Chapter 8: 

Last Utopia: "Doomsday" 

* * *

"Mom! What are you doing? We have to leave!" Manic called. Ali ran 

through the hallways, searching the rooms. 

"I have to find those plans!" Ali called back, checking another room. 

"Julian's Study," she murmured. She saw the scrolls laying on the table. 

"YES!" 

Ali grabbed the scrolls and ran out, following Manic, Slasher, and 

Shalita. 

***** 

Super Sonic ran after Robotnik all the way through the ship. It was 

there he reached a dead end. End of the line. 

"Where'd he go?!" Sonic cried, whirling around. The he spotted him-up 

close. 

Robotnik was in his hovercraft, with two giant hands attached to the 

machine. 

"NOW, Hedgehog," Robotnik growled. "Prepare to DIE!" 

The two giant hands grabbed Sonic by the neck and tossed the hedgehog 

about and slammed him into the ground. Sonic was dazed, but unhurt in his 

Super form. Sonic smirked. 

"My turn," he muttered, and rammed straight into Robotnik. The 

hovercraft crashed into the wall behind it and punctured a hole onto it. A 

gas-like substance started leaking. 

"YOU IDIOT!" Robotnik cried. "You puntured the core. This whole ship 

will self-destruct in 5 minutes!" 

"Just the way I like it!" Sonic laughed. "You, Eggman, are done!" 

Seeing as the hovercraft was now disabled, Robotnik could do no more 

from here. He would have to abandon ship and lose half his army. A great 

advantage for the Rebellion. Sonic turned around and walked out, heading 

for his friends. 

Robotnik knew he was defeated. But, he wasn't about to leave without 

disabling the hedgehog. If he had to lose his ship, then the hedgehog would 

pay a heavy price for it. And he knew how. 

***** 

The rumbling of the ship and the alarms that went off told Ali and 

the others that the ship was about to come down, hard. 

Manic was able to locate his plane just fine. Manic hopped into his 

plane then looked helplessly at Ali. 

"You riding Slasher outta here?" he asked. 

"Of couse, but we better hurry," Ali said. 

"WAIT!" Shalita cried. "We have to wait for Sonic!" 

"I know, but what can we do? This ship is about to go up!" Manic said. 

"You guys go on. I'll find Sonic," Shalita volinteered. 

Ali thought for a second. 

"Alright....alright, go!" Ali said. "Please be careful!" Ali called. 

"I will!" Shalita said and ran off. 

***** 

Sonic looked through the hallways, trying to find the way out. This 

place was like maze. His super glow died away as he no longer needed to be 

super. 

Shalita ran through the hallways looking for Sonic. 

"SONIC!" she called. "SOOOONIIIC!" 

Sonic heard Shalita's cries. 

"SHALITA!" he cried, running to her. They embraced as Sonic said. "We 

have to get out of here!" 

Shalita nodded. "Let's go." 

They both turned to make a run for it when a shadow passed over them. 

Shalita looked behind her and screamed. "SONIC LOOK OUT!" 

"Wha-AGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" he cried as he felt the sharp knife pierce 

his spinal cord. 

Robotnik pulled the knife out. Sonic was NOT gonna walk away from 

this one. Literally. No longer having feeling in his legs, he fell, feeling 

burning pain. 

Shalita was angry. No longer would she tolerate Robotnik. She leaped 

onto her hands and did a handstand kick, a powerful one that sent Robotnik 

flying far. 

She picked up Sonic and ran for it, back to the hangar. She saw where 

the plane had already taken off. Without a second thought, she jumped and 

spread her wings to fly. 

She was half a mile out when the ship exploded. 

* * *

Epilogue: "A New Generation" 

* * *

Shalita burst into the room, deep in the underground of Robotropolis, 

carrying Sonic in her arms. Ali, Slasher, and Manic followed close behind. 

They had regrouped after Gigantic Angel had exploded and were now seeking 

out the center on the Underground haven. Shalita hoped the rest of her 

freedom fighters from Aquatic Relix had arrived safely. When Shalita burst 

into the next room, it was huge, with Sir Charles Hedgehog trying to attend 

to the others. 

"CHUCK!" Ali called. Chuck looked up and spotted the others and ran 

to them. 

"Ali! You made it back okay! What happened?" he asked. 

"Never mind that," Shalita said. "I need a team of mechanics 

assembled right away." 

"Huh? But why?" he asked. 

Shalita showed what she was cradling in her arms. 

"SONIE?! B-but how?! What happened?!" Chuck asked, panicked. 

"It's worse than you think-" Shalita started. 

"-Sir Charles, Robotnik has a new weapon far worse than the 

robotisizer anymore. He calls it the Biorobotisizer. Remember the theory of 

biotechnology?" Ali added. 

Chuck turned pale. "Yes. It's said that a biotech can be by far a 

deadly weapon if ever concieved." 

"It gets worse," Shalita interupted quietly. "Sonic was captured, and 

Robotnik tested the prototype biorobotisizer on him..." 

"W-what are you saying?" Chuck asked fearfully. 

Shalita layed Sonic on the ground and rolled him onto his stomach. 

The cut from where Eggman had stabbed Sonic at revealed exposed wires. 

Chuck covered his mouth. "No....nono, please!" 

"Chuck, get my team together. We're going to save him." 

***** 

3 MONTHS LATER 

"Hey Slasher! Lookit this!" Shalita pointed, standing near a HUGE 

hollow tree. Slasher peered in. 

"Wow, you could fit a brontasauris in here!" she commented. 

Sonic and the others were in the old Great Forest Valley sinkhole, 

where renovations for Sancutary were being completed. 

"There's a couple more in this area as well," Shalita added. She 

heard a hammering sound and turned around. Ali was nailing down a sign to a 

tree just in front of the group of huge hollow trees. When Ali was 

finished, she turned and walked away. Shalita and Slasher walked up to the 

sign. 

'Raptors' Nest', it read. Slasher and Shalita looked at each other. 

Slasher called out. "Ali!" Slasher went off to find her. Shalita chuckled 

to herself and looked at her clipboard schedule. 

"Hmm, the opening corination is in 30 minutes. Ali's supposed to 

announce the reunion of her to her missing sons and the annoucement of the 

name for Santuary. Gosh. I just know this new village will just be what the 

freedom fighters needed. Well, better get going. This place is HUGE." 

Raptors' Nest was on a hill that overlooked most of the forested 

valley. Shalita stopped and took a good look of the treetop village that 

has been finished being built. Freedom Fighters and children ran around, 

either working or playing. Wooden bridges, both rope and rail versions, 

strung from tree to tree, platform, to platform. Wooden platforms lined 

around the trees, including treehouses. Some of the larger trees had stairs 

carved into, while others had planks nailed to it, or elevator baskets 

hung, even poles, rope ladders, and plain knotted rope provided for cool 

ways to get around. A cool feature was a sliding basket on a rope that 

could get you from one end of the village to the other side. There was a 

basket transport that Shalita took from Raptors' Nest to the center of the 

village. The largest tree in the village was used at the main community 

hall. The top half of the tree was hollow for inside use, and around the 

tree was a platform for village-wide annoucements. 

Shalita arrived at what was dubbed the Community Hall Dock. A crowd 

had started to arrive at the dock to head for Community Hall. Shalita 

arrived at front and sat down next to where the speakers would stand. At 

last, Ali came out, dressed casually, but still wore a crown on her head as 

she was to make her announcements. 

"My fellow freedom fighters," she started. "As you know, my sons were 

just recently reunited to me, but because they were hidden away at an early 

age, they never had their royal cerimony to annouce their titles as the 

princes of Mobius. Although we are in desprite times, I would like to take 

time to announce their titles. Sonic, and Manic, will you please come 

forth?" 

The crowd murmured in anticipation as Sonic and Manic came out from 

the hall into the public platform. Manic wore his same red vest, but it now 

had a silver embroidery design on it. Sonic, since his recent operation, 

has changed quite a bit. Ever since his spinal cord was repared, he has 

been having problems with several of his systems collaberating with it, and 

had been having operations. He looked different from when he was 

biorobotisized, as now his bulky metal hands were now small enough to fit 

into his gloves without a problem. His legs were designed to look like red 

boots with a white strap across the foot; just like his old sneakers. Sonic 

had also several scars in areas like his sides and back from some of his 

operations. For the first month, he was very hard to bring outside. 

Luckily, Shalita provided for him and gave him a teal vest to cover the 

scars, and it went well with his blue! 

Sonic and Manic presented themselves before the crowd and bowed for 

Ali. Ali opened a wooden box, and placed silver crowns on their heads, a 

symbol to show that they are princes. 

They stood and joined Ali by her side as Ali continued on with her 

next annoucement. 

"Next thing; the naming of this village. How the name was decided 

were suggestions made by my sons as we disscussed. We finally decided on a 

name-" Ali continued. 

The crowd held their breath. 

"-the name, is Knothole Village." 

The crowd started clapping heartedly. 

"And now, a suprise annoucement that only Shalita Ranay and myself 

knew about," Ali said suddenly. The crowd shut up. 

"A new leader was decided upon, after talking it over with Shalita. 

Because of their bravery, skills, and knowledge, I have chosen Sonic and 

Manic to lead this village. I put my faith into them, because I have seen 

them in action." 

Sonic and Manic looked shocked and please at once. 

Ali hugged them tightly and then announce her final words. 

"Our leaders for this new generation; this rebellion; this Knothole 

Village Freedom Fighters: SONIC AND MANIC HEDGEHOG!" 

A loud cheer was let loose, one that could be heard throughout the 

entire valley. 

IN THE FROZEN NORTH 

A lone figure settled in front of a fire, ready to eat his dinner, 

when a figure appeared from no where. 

"Oracle of Delphius, I presume?" it asked. 

"Ah yes. I have been waiting for you. What is it do you seek?" he 

asked. 

"I seek for Queen Aleena and her children. The Council of Existance 

has annouced their time. Julian Kintobor has been secretly experimenting 

with time and space, and it's a dangerous radical for this dimention. I 

must seek them out immeditely." 

"Then you may. The Prophetcy of the Ancients is playing out as we 

speak, so you have nothing to interferre with anymore." 

"Thank you for your time," he said. He added, "I still could not see 

why you had left the council, Oracle." 

"Many have their own destinys. My own is here, attending to her 

magesty." 

"As you wish," he said and left. 

THE END 


End file.
